1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video graphics array (VGA) interface switch apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
When a motherboard is tested, a computer with a display is required to test the motherboard. Additionally, another computer with a display is also required to help operators to check circuit diagrams or other test files. Therefore, testing a motherboard needs two displays at the same time, which is costly and occupies a lot of space.